No todo esta perdido, Atena vuelve y con aliadas
by prinsarian
Summary: Hola! Bueno un fic que espero que les guste solo digo que uni dos series, sailor moon y saint seiya asi que solo lean n.n
1. Introduccion

**Introducción**

**La gran guerra santa que se había librado entre Atenea y hades, estaba a punto de ponerse fin, El Dios del inframundo había obtenido su cuerpo, el cual descansaba en los campos eliseos y que no había sido tocado por el para no ser lastimado en batalla, pero como había perdido la posesión del cuerpo de Shun no tenia mas remedio de tomar el suyo, en aquella batalla librada por Hades muchos santos de atenea perdieron en batalla, primero los santos dorados dieron su vida para poder abrir las puertas que daban paso hacia el camino a los campos eliseos, la única forma que había de poder abrirla era con la luz del sol, pero este no llegaba en aquel lugar y los santos dorados mostrando su valentía decidieron crear aquella luz encendiendo sus cosmos hasta el infinito, mientras que los santos de bronce, se escondían en algún lugar sin antes de despedirse de sus camaradas.**

**Durante la batalla entre hades y Atenea, el primero tenia ventaja, había derrotado con el mínimo de su poder a seiya, shiryu, Shun hyoga e ikki, aun teniendo en sus poderes las kameis, antiguas armaduras de bronce que fueron bañadas con la sangre de Atenea, y fortalecidas por ella, fueron brutalmente destrozadas, la magnitud del poder de aquel Dios era inmenso.**

**El esperaba la rendición de Atenea, pero esta no se hecharia para atrás tan fácilmente en estas instancias no había ningún camino que elegir solo luchar por la paz y salvación del mundo entero, obviamente que Hades no quería perder y antes de poder ser derrotado usando un poder psíquico, inmovilizo el cuerpo de Atenea, aunque ella fuese una Diosa no seria inmune a la los poderes psíquicos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hades tenia en sus manos un bola de energía al parecer, la verdad no era energía si no el alma de Atenea, el poder de Este Dios era tan inmenso que pudo quitarle su alma a su enemiga, hades de sus manos creo un cofre, dejando dentro de allí el alma de Atenea, lo sello para que esta no pudiera escapar, pero algo saldría mal el alma de Atenea aun estaba viva por lo que hizo desaparecer el cofre y enviarlo a algún lugar desconocido para Hades y para nosotros, Hades no hizo ningún gesto dejo pasar aquello y se preocupe de los cuerpos inertes de los santos de bronce que aun permanecían ahí, a cada uno los puso en un sarcófago, no los quiso pulverizar ya que los dejaría de recuerdo de la victoria de el ante Atenea.**

**Bueno mi primer fic solita ya algunos a lo mejor me conocen por el fic "Renacimiento de la oscuridad", a lo mejor dirán porque hace otro fic sin terminar el otro, y la respuesta es que el otro lo estoy creando con una amiga pero ella tiene lo que sigue y aun no me los pasa en cuanto los tenga seguiré la otra historia………………y bueno espero que esta historia les guste n.n… la verdad hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de Saint seiya y sailor moon, la verdad estos dos animes tiene algo en común y es que están regidos por algo y eso me gusto y espero compartir este gusto mió con ustedes n.n**


	2. Capítulo 1 El destello ¿un llamado?

Hola a todos! Bueno después de tres años por fin les traigo el primer capítulo de esta fan fic, espero puedan perdonarme pasaron muchas cosas que es preferible no contar, y bueno espero que les pueda gustar, muchas cosas que tenía pensado en el principio de esta historia, ahora ha cambiado un poco, pero espero que el resultado final sea de su agrado, bueno los personajes no son de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya es de propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Sailor moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, y Sailor earth es de mi invención :P, pero no es tiempo de que salga aún del cajón jijiji, espero puedan disfrutar de este capítulo, un beso enorme!

Capítulo I

"El destello ¿un llamado?"

Inframundo

Luego del triunfo del Dios Hades sobre la Diosa de la Tierra Atenea, se dispuso a revivir a todos sus sequitos caídos en batalla, quienes fueron derrotados por los magníficos poderes de los santos de Atenea. El plan era tomar posesión del Santuario de la Diosa griega y así poder dominar al mundo y dejarlo bajo la oscuridad absoluta, dejando que el miedo inundara los corazones de cada humano que habitara en la tierra, y la naturaleza muriera al no recibir la luz del cálido Sol.

- Ya es tiempo Pandora, han pasados diez días de la derrota de mi querida sobrina, es hora de que tomemos posesión del santuario, encárgate de dar aviso a cada uno de nuestros espectros, saldremos en menos de media hora -Hades sentado en su trono daba las instrucciones a seguir por Pandora, no podía esperar más para tomar control del Santuario y así poder gobernar la Tierra sin nadie que lo pudiera detener.

- A la orden Hades-sama – Respondía Pandora quien se encontraba inclinada haciendo reverencia a su Dios 

Santuario

Los pilares del Santuario estaban completamente destruidos, ninguna casa zodiacal se había salvado de la destrucción, solo el Salón del patriarca y la recámara de la Diosa Atenea habían logrado sobrevivir a la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido.

Entre los pocos pilares que quedaron de pie en la primera casa zodiacal, Aries, una persona de aspecto femenino se encontraba reposando en ellos, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara, típico de las santos femeninas, su larga caballera rubia danzaba al compas del viento, sus brazos se encontraban entre lazados al nivel del pecho, y su látigo descansaba a sus pies.

_- Como pudo pasar esto, en qué momento fuimos débiles ¿porqué de tantas guerras ganadas tuvimos que perder esta?… ¿qué pasara con la humanidad, con la tierra, seremos capaces de protegerla, aún sin los santos más poderosos entre los 88 existentes?…_

- De nada te servirá pensar en lo ocurrido, Atena está muerta, los santos de bronce están muertos, los santos dorados están muertos, la mayoría de los plateados también, ya nada podemos hacer, la tierra a caído en manos de Hades, debemos aceptarlo June – Con voz firme y sin sentimientos reflejaba la verdad de las cosas. Shaina, otra sobreviviente a la Guerra Santa marchaba a paso lento acercándose a June.

- ¿Acaso ya te has dado por vencida, Shaina?, fuimos entrenadas para un propósito, no creo que estés pensando en rendirte, somos santos y por tal debemos ser capaces de defender la Tierra.

- Sé para que fuimos entrenadas, para proteger a una Diosa que fue capaz de abandonarnos cayendo frente a Hades, es a ella a quien tienes que reclamar que estemos en estas circunstancias no a mí. –Shaina da media vuelta dándole la espalda a June – no podemos hacer nada y eso tú lo sabes bien, o ¿acaso pretendes desafiar a un Dios? Eres una tonta con tus poderes ni siquiera serías capaz de derrotar al más débil de sus espectros, lo mejor para ti es que cambiaras de idea, Atena ya no existe, solo queda Hades…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? – June aguardaba alguna respuesta de Shaina, pero esta no pronunciaba palabra alguna – No estarás pensando en…

- Así es June, Hades puede traerte del infierno cuantas veces desee, es alguien generoso con sus espectros, piénsalo bien June no te vas a arrepentir.- Shaina voltea su rostro para mirar fijamente al de June.

- ¿Cómo puede una santo de Atena decir semejantes barbaridades? Atena ha sido una Diosa Generosa con sus santos, siempre dando la vida para proteger la paz y la tierra no puedo creer que ahora le estés dando la espalda

- ¡¿Generosa? ¡¿De qué generosidad estás hablando? ¡¿Alguna vez Atena fue capaz de traer de los infiernos a sus santos dorados? ¡En lo único que estaba interesada era en sus santos de bronce!

- Shaina tiene toda la razón – una sombra se asomaba entre los pilares, el sol no dejaba vislumbrar de quien se trababa, solo con su voz se era capaz de reconocer a esa persona.

- Marín ¿por qué? – la voz de june sonaba algo triste y sorprendida.

- Creo que Shaina ya te ha dado razones suficientes, ahora cada uno tomará el rumbo que más guste, sí deseas mantenerte con vida solo debes prestarle tus servicios a él, de lo contrario podrías perderla por no hacernos caso. June te lo estamos diciendo porque nos importas, Hades pronto llegará y si ve a una persona que no sean sus súbditos no le costara eliminarlos, es hora de que tomes una decisión, otórgale tu lealtad al gran Dios Hades o sufrirás las consecuencias.

De pronto Shaina y Marín toman un posición ofensiva en contra de June, esta por su lado aun procesaba todos los dichos de ambas santos femeninos, para ella era difícil creer que algunos de los santos de Atena ahora estén dándole la espalda y peor aún tratando de atacarla por el solo hecho de no ser parte de los súbditos del Dios Hades.

Cuando ambas santos femeninos ahora convertidas en subordinadas de Hades se proponían a atacar a June, un gran cosmos negativo, lleno de maldad pero muy poderoso se comenzaba a sentir con más intensidad, el cielo poco a poco iba oscureciéndose y muchas pisadas metálicas se sentían no muy a lo lejos, el gran día ya había llegado y el miedo comenzaba a inundar a June.

- Hades-sama ya está aquí, Shaina no perdamos más tiempo debemos ir a recibirlo – su mirada ahora dirigida a June – no digas que no te lo advertimos, lamentaremos el hecho de no matarte ahora mismo, pero Hades-sama es mucho más importante que una basura como tu – Ambas voltean sus cabezas y a gran velocidad se dirigen a recibir a su proclamado Dios.

- Hades ha tomado el control del Santuario, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?, Shaina tiene razón, con mis poderes no seré capaz de derrotar a ningún espectro, todo lo contrario, caería rápidamente, Atena por favor donde quiera que estés ilumíname – De pronto una luz plateada de gran intensidad se ilumina en el cielo con dirección a Japón – ¿que significara esa luz?, ¿Atena, serás tú?.

Japón, Tokyo

Una joven de larga cabellera rubia miraba atentamente el cielo desde su ventana, estaba muy feliz de contemplarla puesto que era la noche más estrellada que jamás haya visto, la luna iluminaba con más intensidad la ciudad y ella nuevamente desvelada, eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada y ella aún no podía conciliar el sueño, al otro día tenía clases y para variar llegaría atrasada nuevamente, pero eso no le importaba, esa noche no se iba a volver a repetir quizás en cuantos años más o quizás nunca. A su lado se encontraba una gatita color azul marino con una luna impregnada en su frente, ella al igual que la joven contemplaba fijamente el cielo, pero para la gata lo que sucedía significaba algo no muy bueno, ella no sentía lo mismo que la joven, es más estaba segura que algo ocurriría pronto y que deberían estar listas para entonces.

- Serena deberías irte a la cama, mira la hora que es llegaras tarde de nuevo a la escuela – Con voz de autoridad la gata le hablaba a serena.

- Luna no seas así, no ves que quizás nunca más podré ver el cielo tan estrellado como hoy – Serena sin voltear su rostro a Luna suspiraba de emoción – Me hubiera gustado pasar esta noche con Darien, sería tan romántico – Los ojos de serena se llenaron de brillo al nombrar a Darien, su amado y eterno novio.

De pronto una luz plateada de gran intensidad comenzó a brillar en el cielo, era posible detectarla puesto que las estrellas eran opacas al compararlas con esa extraña luz, Serena y Luna se quedaron atentas contemplando lo que ocurría en ese momento, era muy raro para ellas ver una "estrella" tan brillante.

- ¡Mira Luna una estrella fugaz! Pediré un deseo jijijji – Serena cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos al nivel de sus labios, mientras que Luna miraba atentamente aquel destello plateado – _tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿qué es lo que estará pasando? – _se preguntaba a sí misma, Luna estaba segura de que algo ocurriría, muchas cosas para una sola noche, las estrellas, la luna y aquel destello.

Entrada del Santuario

Shaina y Marín permanecían en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y arrodillas en señal de reverencian, frente a ellas se encontraba aquel Dios quién fue capaz de derrotar a la Diosa de la sabiduría, Atena. Hades había finalmente llegado al Santuario, pretendía comenzar ya la subida hacia los aposentos del ex Sacerdote, pero no sin antes ser recibidos por dos santos femeninos, quienes se aliaron con el Dios del inframundo y prometieron lealtad hacia él.

Pandora quién permanecía siempre al lado de su "Hermano" no miraba con buenos ojos que ex santos de Atena, ahora fueran a servirle a su Dios, puesto que no hace mucho había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo con los Santos dorados, muertos en las doce casas, y quienes al final de cuentas solo estaban de encubiertos y sus planes siempre fueron ayudar a Atena.

- Así que ustedes, santos femeninas de Atena, ¿pretenden jurarle lealtad hacia Hades-sama? – situándose frente a Hades con su tridente en mano apunta hacia Shain y Marín– Esta vez no caeremos en la misma trampa- De pronto un gran cosmos purpura comienza a emanar Pandora, mientras cientos de descargas eléctricas caían desde el cielo acumulándose en su tridente, formando así una gran bola purpura en conjunto con las descargas eléctricas. Pandora con ojos lleno de ira no demoraría en descargar su poder en contra de aquellas "aliadas", pero justo antes algo la hizo detenerse, Hades había depositado su mano en ella.

- Pandora, ya es suficiente – Con voz firme y de autoridad se refería hades hacia ella.

- Hades-sama….¿por qué?, ellas son el enemigo, le están engañando, por favor déjeme hacerme cargo de ellas – Suplicaba Pandora a su Dios, pero este hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban aquellas traidoras de Atena, dándole la espalda a ella.

– Quién eres tú para hablar de engaños, me traicionaste por ayudar a ese tal Fénix, ¡Así que no estás capacitada para hablar! – Una gran ráfaga de viento cubría el cuerpo del Dios del inframundo, sus ojos ahora volteados hacia Pandora, la miraban con furia e ira, mientras sus ojos se cubrían de un gran destello rojo – Pandora ya no estás capacitada para ser mi sacerdotisa ni mi informante, ahora serás solo uno más de los espectros, así que mide tus palabras o en un instantes estarás caminando por el infierno – sus ojos voltearon hacia el frente y comenzó su ascenso hacia sus nuevos aposentos, al igual que todo el ejercito de aquel Dios mientras que Pandora aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, por eso cayó al suelo de rodillas y sus manos se posaron en el suelo, mientras que su rostro miraba las partículas de tierra y unas gotas de sus ojos comenzaron a caer.

– Malditas santos, esto no se lo permitiré, volveré a ganarme la confianza de mi señor Hades y no seré yo quien camine por los infiernos si no que serán ustedes, a mi no me engañan – Pandora recitaba estas palabras cuando sintió una presencia a su lado - Radamanthys, no te me acerques – levantándose rápidamente comienza su marcha siguiendo a Hades.

– Mi señora Pandora, yo siempre le serviré como su fiel perro, pídame lo que desee – Al escuchar esas palabras Pandora queda boquiabierta, Radamanthys aun seguía siendo su sirviente por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y decide usarlo

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Radamanthys? – Voltea su cuerpo hacía ver el rostro de su fiel sirviente , mientras que este asintió con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para hacerle reverencia – Esta bien, necesito que hagas algo por mi – Pandora con una sonrisa malévola miraba fijamente a Radamanthys

– Haré lo que me pida, mi Señora.

Tokyo, Japón

Siguiente día a la aparición del extraño destello.

Las campanas sonaban fuertemente marcando las 9 de la mañana, las rejas de la entrada estaban próximas a cerrarse, pero algo hizo que se detuvieran.

- ¡Espérenme, falto yo! – Gritaba desesperadamente una rubia de larga caballera que llevaba dos coletas, era Serena Tsukino, nuevamente atrasada a la escuela, corriendo rápidamente pudo entrar a su sala de clases, serena esperaba que la profesora la regañara otra vez por su atraso, pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario.

- ¿eh, que pasa aquí?, ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Maestra? – Preguntaba desconcertada serena, quien no encontraba a nadie en su sala de clases – que extraño, no puede ser que nadie haya venido.

La sala de clases estaba absolutamente vacía, no había rastros de ninguna persona que hubiera estado allí últimamente, por lo que no había nada más que hacer, por lo cual serena se dispuso a abandonar el establecimiento e irse para su casa.

- Vaya, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera quedado durmiendo - Serena tomaba rumbo hacia su hogar pero de un momento dejo de caminar – mmmm si me voy a la casa, es probable que me aburra, mmmmm… ya lo tengo jijij le daré una sorpresa a Darien, estoy segura de que le encantara – Serena cerro sus ojos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la idea de visitar a su novio le encantaba, puesto que estaba tan enamorada que si fuera por ella pasaría todo el tiempo con él.

- ¡Serena!...¡Serena!...¡Serena! – una voz no muy a lo lejos gritaba por serena, una voz conocida que gritaba con mucha preocupación.

- Luna, ¿qué te sucede? – Serena la miraba con mucha preocupación, hacía tiempo ya que Luna no se comportaba de esa manera, solo cuando algo malo se acercaba a la Tierra y ponía en peligro la Paz.

- Debes venir conmigo, ¡rápido! – Luna se adelanto a Serena e iba en dirección al templo de Rei, que no se encontraba muy lejos de la escuela.

- Espérame Luna, no vayas tan rápido, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – Reclamaba Serena, ya que Luna parecía muy preocupada.

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? – Respondía Luna

- ¿De qué? – respondía ingenuamente

- Serena, mira hacia el cielo – le ordenaba Luna que de un sopetón paró la carrera, entonces Serena hizo caso y miro hacia el cielo tal como le pedía Luna, sorprendida no lo podía creer, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, y eso que era muy evidente.

- No puede ser, ¿como una estrella puede estar tan brillante a estas horas de la mañana?

- Es por eso que no hubo clases, para la gente esto es un gran espectáculo que no se lo podían perder, ven serena sígueme, debemos ir al templo de Rei, todas tus amigas ya están reunidas allí – Serena asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron nuevamente a correr para no perder más tiempo y llegar lo antes posible al templo de Rei.

Serena y Luna ya habían llegado al Templo de Rei, todas estaban sentadas alrededor de Rei, quién se encontraba meditando sobre aquel extraño destello que desde anoche no desaparecía del cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Rei? – Ami fue la primera en hablar.

- Es difícil explicar, solo puedo vislumbrar una imagen y algunos susurros – Responde Rei, a quien se le notaba lo ofuscada que estaba por no poder ver más de lo que desearía.

- ¿Una imagen? ¿De quién? – esta vez fue el turno de Lita, que se encontraba muy interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Es una mujer, no puedo ver su rostro, al parecer está sufriendo demasiado y pide ayuda.

- ¿Una mujer pidiendo ayuda, y eso que tiene que ver con aquella estrella? – Pregunta Serena.

- Desde que aquella luz apareció, esa imagen no ha salido de mi cabeza, esas llamadas de ayuda no me han dejado tranquila… voy a tratar de ver algo más – Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, Rei comienza a sudar, su cuerpo temblaba de forma interminable.

- ¿Rei, qué es lo que te ocurre, estas bien?- Pregunta Mina a quien se le notaba su cara de preocupación.

Rei parecía sufrir por lo que le estaba pasando, pero se negaba a entregarse a aquella fuerza, pero su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente poderoso para aguantar tal energía, es por eso que no demoró mucho en caer inconsciente.

¡¿Rei? – Gritaron todas al unisonó.


End file.
